halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CocoaZen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Halloween Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Halloween.wikia.com/vampire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 20:25, October 3, 2009 :See the vampire page instead now. -- CocoaZen 03:35, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Design Sure. I'd be more than happy to. I was working on the Nightmare on Elm Street wiki but the design and beginning articles are finished. I'll design my css, and we'll repeat the home wiki css process. Can't wait! Tangeled Web Weaver 01:40, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Sure. Also, I'll try to contribute to the wiki Tangeled Web Weaver 01:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Whenever I come to a wiki and see it has no design, it really makes me not want to stay. So, even a temporary design will make people want to help build it! Tangeled Web Weaver 02:05, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay. I added a temporary design, we can grow from this. Tangeled Web Weaver 02:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::Can you think of a good shade for the pages? Something rather dark sounds good Tangeled Web Weaver 02:21, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Using black for the page may cause us problems down the road (see ) so I've changed it to a very dark shade of Grey Tangeled Web Weaver 02:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hi, I got bored and hit Halloween boredly into the Central Wikia search and found the ad for the Halloween 09 Project. I came over here to see if you need any help, I've done all sorts of edits over the place, I've writen policy pages and similar, I've also created templates. What you need me to do? Have you got a full set of nice looking project namespace pages? Or Infobox/Imagetags? Let me know what you need me to do most --Lcawte 21:11, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :I'm planning of redoing some of the default wiki image tags to a more, halloweeny style. I'll work on some other stuff after that. I'll be putting in alot of effort between this year and next year to make a great wiki for halloween. --Lcawte 17:16, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Halloween 2010 Project Is there going to be a Halloween 2010 Project as well? /me wants to start and help set it up lol. Anyways, I'll get to work here and see what I can do. -- Thank you Hello! Nice to hear from you. I'm glad that you like the song lyrics. If I might make a suggestion, I think that with the new skin "Carbon" (black)or "Creamsicle" (orange) might be better "themes" for Halloween Wiki than "Oasis". Have a good MAEN!Simon Peter Hughes 11:47, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I'd love to be an admoin here too Thanks again for the words of encouragement. As I've said before, it's great to be appreciated. Yes, of courese, I'd love to be an admin on this site too. I'm delighted that you've asked me so soon. While I'm thinking about it, are there any other new articles that you think I could write? Very best wishes.Simon Peter Hughes 11:51, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Again, thank you very much for everything! I won't let you down here either. :I've just been out for a walk in the autumn air and I think I've come up with ideas for more articles that will ensure there are more than 50 here by October 31. It's now 10:30pm in Taiwan, so I won't start now, I'll see if I can get started tomorrow. :The new skin looks good to me, suitably Halloween-sih in orange and black. There's nothing I can do to improve it and it looks fine on my little laptop, the only computer that I've got access to. :Very best wishes.Simon Peter Hughes 14:37, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Copyrighted images on new articles The new articles on Trick 'r Treat and Sam: The Spirit of Halloween make a lot of use of images form the movie, probably without permission. Do you think anything should be done about them or should we just leave them? The "Trick 'r Treat" article is at least largely copied from Wikipedia, I added a template to that. The "Sam: The Spirit of Halloween" one doesn't exist on Wikipedia but it is copied from the article on Horror Movies Wiki. That's certainly allowed because of Wikia's copyright, but do you think it needs an added note of attribution?Simon Peter Hughes 13:24, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for your reply. I completely agree with everything you said. I'm guessing here, but I imagine that a movie's copyright holders wouldn't mind at all if an article had one picture from their movie in it, or two or three for a long article. However, if an article has very little text but lots of pictures from the movie, that's a different matter. :I've removed some images and added a note of attribution to the end of the Sam: The Spirit of Halloween article, saying that it came from Horror Movies Wiki. Fell free to re-word it. :I agree that Wikia wikis should have original content in order to make them worth visiting. That's why they were created, wasn't it? Not to make a scrapbook out of other websites. Unfortunately, that seems to happen much too often. I remember once reading the Horror Movies Wiki article about the 1931 Frankenstein when suddenly a few sentences seemed very familiar. It turned out that I'd written them on Wikipedia. :It's good to know that we think alike about this.Simon Peter Hughes 04:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I didn't get to you earlier. Yeah, I liked the Dracula page.yeah, I am dressing up this year and no, my costume wasn't on the list. (I'm being Michael Jackson)1Thriller1 21:31, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I just want to say... I just want to say Happy Halloween!!!Simon Peter Hughes 05:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC) It seems I missed your last message by minutes Hello. It seems that what was on Friday morning for me (I guess it was Thursday night for you) you wrote your response about contacting the Wikia design team just after I left for work. So, should I contact them or have you already done it? By the way, I think I'm going to enjoy the next month of wiki editing.--Simon Peter Hughes 12:22, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi CocoaZen. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. If you guys have any preferences for certain kinds of images to be used for certain badges, please let me know. If not, I'll start looking for plenty of Halloween-themed images and putting them on badges. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:33, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :I've got no particular images in mind. I wouldn't want them to be too gory or horrifi, though. I'd prefer them to be more on the cute side. (Maybe I've been in Asia too long.) Simon Peter Hughes 16:43, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I uploaded a lot of badge images, enough for almost all of them. The only full "track" that I didn't do was the Wiki love track, which are the badges for making at least one edit for __ days in a row. If you want me to make badges for those too, any help you could provide finding more images to use (that aren't too similar to the current ones) would be appreciated. After a while, it gets hard to find good images that aren't practically the same. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:34, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Excellent fun! Thank you, JoePlay! -- CocoaZen 01:53, September 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Glad I could help. Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:16, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Another welcome * My pleasure! -Cligra Getting a Spotlight Hi CocoaZen, I promised you some good news the other day in chat. Here it is. Your wiki will be getting a spotlight starting Monday that will run through Halloween. Hopefully it will increase the SEO of your wiki, attract some new contributors and get you some extra kudos. :) Here's what it will look like! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__spotlights/images/54cb846a2c556a559924431884fb6f52.jpg --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :It's only Saturday night (where I am) and I've seen the spotlight on other wikis already! That's more than I could have hoped for. I'm delighted to see that the wax Phantom of the Opera has been chosen as the "face" of the wiki (there's also one for the side of pages with the wax Frankenstein's monster). :If we don't get fifteen users by October 31 now, I'll be very surprised. --Simon Peter Hughes 16:12, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Right now it's nearly 12:30am, and I'm pretty tired. So, I'll be off soon too.Off to bed that is. Still, is there anything you want to say?--Simon Peter Hughes 16:25, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Well I will think of a joke later and i do have stuff that relates to this wiki.Terrific joker 06:52, October 22, 2011 (UTC) 'Tweren't nothing Thank you. Have you seen? We've now had eleven logged-in users since the 2011 project was launched. That's this year's goals pretty much met. --Simon Peter Hughes 06:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome! This is a really cool wikia too :P Do you know who made it? Also, thanks. I got the idea after watching a movie with a girl that has a skull for her head and skin for her body :P unsigned message from Amythest444 2011-10-23T15:06:48 I just want to say A very happy Halloween to you! So, of course we were mentioned in the main text of that Jenburton blog post on Community Central. I think it was a bit misleading, placing us after Desserts Wiki and Easy Crafts Wiki, it suggests that this wiki is mostly recipes and crafts instead of about everything to do with Halloween. I really would have liked the blog post to say, "Halloween Wiki is a good place to start" which I think is true. Oh, well. Maybe next year. Hopefully I will rewrite the page about "Monster House" later today. Maybe "Monsters, Inc." too. I'll see if I can rewrite the "Ghoulies" pages before October 1, 2012, although I haven't seen those movies and I don't think I want to. I'll also try to create the articles on All Saints' Day and All Souls' Day before turning my attention to other wikis in November. I look forward to seeing your further thoughts about our November Literature Wikia project. I guess we'll speak again over there soon. Again, have a great day! --Simon Peter Hughes 03:20, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :I forgot to say thank you for all the compliments you've paid me in the past month, especially for listing Cookie Monster as one of your favourite pages! So, thank you once again. :I had thought about changing the featured article here every month, mainly to send out the signal that this wiki is not dead or abandonned and hopefully discouraging anyone who's thinking of going on a vandalism spree. I'll continue to check this wiki, along with the other ones where I'm an admin, every day and, all being well, I'll start writing here again in earnest on September 1, 2012. :Well, no doubt we'll talk again soon. Very best wishes.--Simon Peter Hughes 04:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Article featuring I was wondering if you can feature one of these articles like Kaminari, Rip Lines, Eyeballs, Switch Ball and Mystic Mansion.TricklesTest 05:02, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi CocoaZen, We're going to be running a Wikia Hawlloween themed contest and we're looking for a place to host it. Would you be interested in hosting the contest? It will mostly require a simple blog page to announce it. It would certainly bring lots of trafffic to this wiki....Lemme know! Peter 21:30, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I like this idea very much. It seems that Wikia are finally realising our value. I'm also a little disappointed that there hasn't been any further response from Wikia staff yet but it is only mid-September! :Thank you very much for the link. I will read it later.--Simon Peter Hughes 12:36, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey man, Sorry for tardy response. So, yes, that's exactly what we have in mind, announcing a wikia wide halloween contest from a blog post on this wiki.... We're still figuring out prizing elements of this but should have something concrete soon. Glad you like the idea! More soon... Peter 17:04, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Page restore Hello, could you restore the pages, videos and images that he deleted. He misunderstand about something and I was making this wiki bigger so it can be more popular and has over 1,000 pages and more please and warn him not to do it again and don't agree with the reasons?--Diddy 23:58, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello my name is Firestar25, I don't know if you have seen my edits or heard of me but anyway I just wanted to intorduce myself. Please respond if you want to chat sometime. Thanks Firestar25 (talk) 02:12, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi again, Thanks for your patience. So I'm happy to confirm that we are moving ahead with the Halloween Costume Contest. The plan is to announce it in a blog post on this wiki on Oct 15th. So you know, the contest will run through Oct 30th, Wikia will do the judging on Oct 31st, and the winner will be announced on November 1st. You are toally eligible to participate in the contest by the way. Also, if you'd like any help building any particular content or your wiki between now and then, please let me know. I'm currently promoting your wiki on the Lifestyle Hub, fyi, -- http://www.wikia.com/Lifestyle Any questions lemme know! Peter 19:14, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! I'm Birdyman19Birdyman19 (talk) 06:38, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Halloween Contest Judging Hey again, do you want to be involved in picking the winner of the Halloween contest with us??? Peter 18:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Administrator Rights Hello. Could I please be an admin? I want to be ready for the next halloween. Maybe wikians trust me and I think I could help out across this wiki. Thank you :) DeeMoShow Happy Halloween! (talk) 14:11, October 30, 2013 (UTC)]] Happy New Year! (talk) 05:21, December 29, 2013 (UTC)]] Hi CocoaZen! Simon Peter Hughes gave me the go-ahead to change a few things on the main page. I just wanted to give you the heads up since you are also an admin! If you have any requests, let me know :)! Hope you're having a fun Halloween season. Best, Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 17:19, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Happy Halloween 2014 (talk) 11:37, October 31, 2014 (UTC)]] I'd like to recommend a user for promotion Hello. Since you've been here recently, I'll take a chance and leave you this message in the hope that you'll see it soon. I'd like to recommend that User:Somarinoa be promoted to an admin. He's edited nearly every day for the last three years. He's a very good writer. He's cleaned up articles that I didn't even want to look at because they were so awful. He has experience of adminship on several other wikis. He respects and follows the established norms of this wiki. He's always been very polite and friendly in all his dealings with me. And he obviously loves Halloween! I really think he deserves these additional rights. Thank you. Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 09:59, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Happy Halloween! (talk) 15:37, October 29, 2015 (UTC)]] Welcome back! (talk) 05:17, July 21, 2016 (UTC)]] 2016 Happy Halloween! (talk) 05:55, October 30, 2016 (UTC) ]] :To answer your question, I certainly do teach my students about Halloween. I start giving out Halloween colouring pictures in the second week of September. In the first week of October, I put those up on my classroom walls and put up orange paper jack-o-lanterns that I've cut out in my classroom window. The first week of October is also when I start teaching my students the songs that they will sing at our annual Halloween party. This year, I taught my beginner's class to sing "Jack-o-lantern", another class to sing "She'll be Flying on a Broomstick" and another class to sing "Frankenstein". I taught some of my older and more advanced students to recite the poem "It's Halloween" by Jack Prelutsky. All of my students sing "Humphrey the Blue-Nosed Pumpkin". For over a decade now, I've been teaching that to children who had never heard "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer". That means there are now plenty of children and young people around here who will forever think of that tune as the "Halloween music"! We always have a Halloween party at my school. Some years, we take the children trick-or-treating to local businesses that agreed to participate. Some shopkeepers told my school that they didn't want to participate because they thought that having ghosts and witches come into their shop would bring bad luck. Anyway, for a lot of my students, Halloween is their favourite time of the year, just as it is mine! Simon Peter Hughes (talk) 04:30, November 3, 2016 (UTC)